


Temptation

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another written for <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/"></a><b>snape100</b>'s challenge: #254: Time Turner<br/>Warnings: None</p>
<p>Beta: Sevfan</p>
<p>Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Temptation  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's challenge: #254: Time-Turner  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Hints of potential angst? Maybe?  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Temptation

~

“What is the meaning of this?”

Harry looked up, blanching when he saw what Severus was holding. “I was afraid of what you’d do with a Time-Turner,” he admitted.

Severus’ face softened. “You believe I would go back and try to save your mother?” he guessed.

Harry nodded.

Putting down the instrument, Severus pulled Harry into his arms. “I would never do that, since it would mean I wouldn’t have this, have you,” he whispered.

Harry sagged in his arms. “Thank you,” he replied.

Assurances given and accepted, Severus watched Harry leave. The Time-Turner beckoned, but he resisted. For now.

~


	2. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's challenge: #254: Time Turner  
> Warnings: None
> 
> Beta: Sevfan
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Satisfaction

~

Exactly seven months, six days and four hours later, Severus gave in to temptation. He found the hidden Time-Turner easily, savouring the power thrumming through it.

“Don’t,” someone said.

Severus spun, shocked speechless by who was there. His eyes narrowed. “Polyjuice,” he spat.

“You know better.” A gaunt Severus faced him, clearly worn by hardship. “Don’t,” he repeated, nodding at the Time-Turner.

“Why should I trust you?”

“Remember the butterfly effect?”

Severus blanched.

The other Severus smirked. “ _Accio!_ ”

When the other disappeared, Severus sighed, then went to find Harry and remind himself why his current future trumped a possible past.

~


End file.
